The Color of Sky
by HikariNoSetsuna
Summary: Muchos ocultan secretos, algunos son livianos y otros muy pesados que llegan a matarte el corazón, pero ella lleva mucho tiempo guardándolos y el día en que conoce a sierto joven va a ser el comienzo de que estos sean liberados pero eso no debió ocurrir..
1. En busca del destino Parte 1

**En busca del destino**

"_Un día de mi niñez mire detenidamente el Cielo y de él callo una pluma puramente blanca con un esplendor maravilloso, en aquel entonces yo no sabía que secretos resguardaba mas allá de lo que veía hasta que llego el momento de crecer. Cada vez que crecía me un nuevo problema se avecinaba por la ventana de mi alma teniendo que enfrentarlo, lamentablemente yo era débil, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para seguir el curso del viento y de esa forma me enjaulaba con aquellas cadenas espinosas que paulatinamente acabaron por captúrame completamente dejándome sin esperanza pero ahora, cuando estoy a punto de caer en la oscuridad, se formó un agujero dejándome ver la luz del día, el aroma del viento, la calidez del sol, la compañía de la luna, las formas de las nubes y aquel ave que cada día viene a visitarme y me deja de regalo una de sus blancas plumas dándome la esperanza de volver a ver los colores del cielo"._

Mire lentamente hacia el cielo, el día se había vuelto nublado, oscuro y desolador. Lamentablemente yo iba en un autobús -después de un largo vuelo- mirando como la lluvia golpeaba los cristales de este, viendo mi reflejo de cansancio y aburrimiento, realmente me preguntaba que me esperaba en ese campamento.

Y todo por una discusión con mi padre…

-¡¿Qué yo, que?-pregunte exaltado, no podía creer lo que me decía.

-Exacto, vas a ir a ese lugar pero no participaras en nada, es más, converse con el director para que te asignaran la cabaña más alejada del campamento para que así no puedas ligarte con otras, recuerda que estas comprometido- dijo mi padre en tono de regaño. Mi padre era el empresario más famoso de toda Europa y en son de eso yo tenía que sucederlo pero solo si estaba casado, además mi casamiento juntaría a las dos empresas más famosas de todo el mundo. Lástima que yo solo quería ser libre y encaprichar mi pecado mortal.

-Hay vamos, considéralo una despedida de soltero.-dije tratando de entrarlo en razón pero el solo hizo una mueca de disgusto mirándome fijamente como si quisiera asesinarme por lo que había dicho segundos atrás

-¡Valla que despedida de soltero!-exclamo sarcásticamente-¿Un mes antes de la boda?, ¡qué gran despedida! y más encima teniendo relaciones con una cualquiera…si no hubiera sido porque justo llega tu prometida, hubieras dejado embarazada a esa prostituta llevando a esta compañía a la desgracia…comprende hijo, si no te casas con ella esta compañía quebrara, necesitamos tu casamiento.

-¡Ay!, vamos padre, no es para tanto…

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?- gruño mi padre –Sabes…creo que será mejor que te vayas hoy mismo al campamento… ¡LARGO!

-¡Hmp!-estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de un solo portazo cuando…

-Elegí muy bien- susurro mi padre para luego reír sínicamente.

No sé que había sido lo ultimo pero no me importo en lo más mínimo.

Cuando llegué, bajé lentamente y observe detenidamente el lugar, me sorprendí mucho, pensé que era uno de esos campamentos en donde las cabañas eran lúgubres, monótonas y pequeñas pero estas eran diferentes, parecían más casas que cabañas.

Comencé a caminar lenta y aburridamente para apreciar lo que sería un infierno aburrido por 5 meses. Digamos que si no hubiera estado lloviendo el paisaje hubiera hecho alegrar aunque sea solo un poco mi sombrío corazón…pero bueno, no se puede esperar nada de la impredecible Madre naturaleza.

Me detuve un rato para apreciar el horizonte, no era algo tan maravilloso, solo se veía como la lluvia caía en el océano alborotado…algo lúgubre para mis ojos.

De un momento a otro la lluvia paro y de una cabaña salieron un trío de chicas guapas y para fastidiar se me acercaron tan rápido como si hubieran visto un gato extremadamente tierno maullando de hambre…mujeres… ¿Quién las entiende?

-Oye guapo, ¿tienes novia?-pregunto una pelirroja.

-¿En qué cabaña vas a estar?-pregunto una rubia.

-Bueno…no tengo ni la menor idea – les dije de un modo frio que todas las mujeres toman por sexy haciéndolas desmayarse…siempre es lo mismo- Ahora que recuerdo me dijeron que tenía que estar en la cabaña 69- se miraron entre si y luego se dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

-Valla que mala suerte tienes guapo-dijo la pelirroja despidiéndose con la mano-espero que te vaya bien-dijo sarcásticamente a mi parecer.

-Pero al menos podrían decirme en donde está- ellas solo se entraron a su cabaña y yo me quede técnicamente en medio de la nada buscando en donde se encontraba esa maldita cabaña.

-Yo te diré- dijo inesperadamente una voz detrás de mí….

_AUTORA: No diré que soy nueva ni tampoco vieja en crear historias, solo soy una nueva yo que viene con nuevas ideas para entregar a las lectoras. Quizás algunas me reconozcan como otras no lo van a hacer pero eso no es importante, lo importante (por lo menos para mí) es que les guste este fanfic y que lo comenten, da lo mismo si son buenos o malos comentarios lo único que deseo es que puedan entender el significado que hay detrás de esta historia y que se sientan satisfecha._

_Bueno, Si es posible comenten!_


	2. En busca del destino Parte 2

_AUTORA: Muchas gracias a Sui-AliRs y Kiriha-chan por haber comentado y tambien gracias a quellos que la leyeron y no pudieron comentar, bueno aqui está la segunda parte...espero que lo disfruten ^-^ ._

Al darme la vuelta me encontré con una bella mujer vestida de secretaria con sus típicos lentecitos, su cabello largo de color violeta lo llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos amrillos brillaban entre el nubloso lugar. -Soy Fujisaki Nadeshiko, la encargada de este campamento, yo te mostrare tu cabaña-se dio la vuelta y se fue en cierta dirección, lamentablemente, yo, como estúpido que soy me quede observándola.

-¿Planeas resfriarte bajo la lluvia, mocoso?- Realmente no me di cuenta cuando empezó a llover, ni cuando ella saco dos paraguas…espera... ¿en donde los llevaba?, bueno, qué más da.

Comenzamos a alejarnos del campamento hasta llegar a una especie de bosque.

-De aquí en adelante sigues tu solo, solo sigue derecho por el camino abierto, llegaras al otro lado de la isla, eso es todo…nos vemos- y otra vez me quedaba solo.

Camine y camine y aun así el maldito bosque no terminaba pero a decir verdad valió la pena, la vista era excelente.

Cuando por fin logre salí del bosque pude ver que el cielo ya se había despejado y el sol alumbraba de tal manera que hacia brillar al mar y a la arena como si fueran unos espejos bajo el sol. Un poco más a lo lejos se podía apreciar una cabaña de color blanco, era más grande que las del campamento, además estaba construida sobre una base donde no llegaba la marea alta. Me dirigí hacia ella y entre. Comencé a inspeccionarla, era muy hermosa, la mayoría de los muebles eran blancos, celeste y algunos tonos más azules. El comedor-living tenía una mesita redonda cubierta por un mantel blanco con los bordes celestes y encima había un florero azul que tenia rosas blancas, amarillas y una rosa negra en el medio, se encontraba al lado de una venta grande con cortinas celestes que daba una excelente vista al mar, en la esquina que estaba cerca de la puerta se encontraba un macetero con una planta grande y bonita, se notaba a leguas que estaba bien cuidada, al lado de esta había un sofá blanco con cojines celestes y azules, y al lado de este había una mesita donde estaba el teléfono. Fui a ver la cocina y todos los muebles eran blancos con negro. Luego pase a las habitaciones, solo había dos, la primera solo tenía un televisor plasma colgando en la pared- ¿realmente es una cabaña?-, que estaba al frente de otro sofá igual al del living, también tenía una ventana con cortinas blancas que dejaba ver la entrada del bosque y habían varios cuadros del cielo, habían del cielo nocturno, de día, nublado, lloviendo, etc.

La otra habitación tenía un escritorio, el pobre estaba lleno de papeles, recetas de cocina, historias, partituras de música, figuras de cómo hacer yoga y otras cosas. Había dos guardarropas, los dos blancos, tenía una cama de dos plazas, muy cómoda he de decir de color celeste, a cada lado de la cama había una mesilla de noche, también tenía su propio baño personal, que imaginándomelo era todo blanco, y las paredes igualmente tenían cuadros del cielo.

Observe más detalladamente la habitación y me di cuenta que en la cama había una bolsita con chocolates y además tenía una carta.

_¡Hola!_

_Lamento no estar, pero tenía cosas que hacer, así que lo siento mucho por no recibirte adecuadamente, emmm… ¡ah!...espero que estos chocolates sean de tu agrado los hice en último momento. Bueno eso es todo, espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante, el guardarropas que está a la derecha es tuyo para que pongas tus cosas, bueno pronto llegare, espérame…_

_Atte. Tu Compañera._

Abrí la bolsa y comí uno de esos chocolates, abrí los ojos lo mas que pude, realmente el sabor era exquisito. El chocolate amargo se derretía lento y exquisitamente en mi boca y su relleno de caramelo contrarrestaba perfectamente el sabor amargo del chocolate, era exquisitamente delicioso, no, era mágico. Al final termine comiéndomelos todos.

Comencé a guardar mi ropa en el mueble, termine como a las 4 hrs, así que quise ver un rato televisión, a las 5:30 hrs me aburrí de tanta tontería así que la apague.

Me dispuse a tocar mi violín a las afueras de la cabaña cuando el viento me golpeo directamente la cara haciéndome sentir una sensación gratificante, me acerque un poco a la orilla y cuando estaba a punto de tocar…

Una melodía resonó suave, dulce y tranquila entre todo el ambiente, el sonido era creado por un violín, la melodía interpretada era "Ave María" de Schubert.

En lo alto de una pendiente una figura tocaba aquella melodía, una figura femenina.

Cerré los ojos para oírla mejor y dejar que me llevara aquel sentimiento de paz. El viento meció dulcemente mis cabellos, unos cuantos rayos tocaron mi rostro como diciendome que el cielo se había despejado y el momento del crepúsculo se acercaba.

Cuando finalizo quise mirar una vez más la figura femenina pero esta ya había desparecido. De repente sentí como pájaros volaban ahuyentados del bosque y mire en aquella dirección.

Una joven de cabellos largos y rosados como las mismísima rosas, ojos dorados cual ámbar, labios rosado pálido, piel tan blanca como la nieve, salía del bosque junto con su estuche de violín. La brisa marina movía armoniosamente su cabello y su vestido amrillo pálido, y su piel nívea brillaba ante mis ojos como joyas a los rayos del atardecer.

Yo me quede embobado mirándola caminar lenta y delicadamente, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era un ángel, tenían sus razones porque realmente lo parecía o quizás…lo era.

Cuando los últimos rayos estaban a punto de desaparecer ella llegó a mi lado y me quedo mirando por unos segundos como analizándome completamente pasó a mi lado y dijo...

_AUTORA: ¡Y aqui termina!, si quizás algunos me odian :P , espero que lo hayan disfutado mucho y gracias por leer ^-^_


	3. En busca del destino Parte 3

_Autora: Agradecimientos a , Kiriha-chan, Sui-AliRs y tambi´en por lo que han leido por haber comentado Jijijiji...momento en que deje el otro capítulo, bueno ¡aquí la continuación! espero que la disfruten..._

Cuando los últimos rayos estaban a punto de desaparecer ella llegó a mi lado y me quedo mirando por unos segundos como analizándome completamente, pasó a mi lado y dijo:

-_"Mi soledad es la voz sin rumbo que clama inconsciente desde el silencio de mi consciencia".-_ y con esas últimas palabras la noche cayó estrepitosamente.

Estático me dejaron esas palabras, sin darme cuenta me había llenado de sentimientos: dolor, tristeza, agonía, sufrimiento y todos los demás sinónimos.

Me arme de valor y entre a la casa, pudo oler un agradable olor que lleno mis fosas nasales en un santiamén. Quise volver a intentar a tratar con ella pero a penas puse un pie en la cocina ella ya me había lanzado un cuchillo que gracias a mi suerte paso rosando mi rostro para clavarse en la pared.

-_"Antes de amargarme con terceros prefiero disfrutar la compañía de la soledad."-_ sus ojos me miraban fijamente, fríos como el hielo y oscuros como la noche. De repente pude percatarme de algo…reflejo…sus ojos, aquellos ojos dorados no me reflejaban, en vez de verme en aquellas pupilas solo se veía el cielo, un cielo resplandeciente con el sol radiante, nubes desplazándose armoniosamente con el viento y aves volando hacia el horizonte y en ese momento recordé algo…

-Aguelita, aguelita- le grite a aquella señora de cabellos caramelo atados en un tomate y de ojos esmeralda

-¿Qué pasa pequeñín?- dijo ella sonriéndome como siempre lo hacia

-De camino a casa vimos una yegua blanca, era MUY bonita y sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo y ¿sabes qué?, si te quedabas mirando fijamente aquellos ojos reflejaban un bosque-

-¿Sabes qué significa eso?-

-Nop- moví frenéticamente mi cabeza negándolo

-Unicornio-

-No pude ser aguelita porque no tenía un cuerno- ella suspiró y luego otra vez me sonrió

-Los corazones humanos de hoy en día son ignorantes, la ignorancia hace que los ojos no puedan ver aquellos seres que siempre están junto a nosotros, esperando aquellos tiempos en que humanos y criaturas mágicas convivían en armonía. Son muy pocas las personas de ahora que pueden verlas, yo soy una de ellas y tu mi niño viste un unicornio…te explico. Como ya te dije antes, los humanos no pueden o no ven del todo a los seres mágicos porque hoy en día han dejado de creer pero aun así existe una forma de reconocer a ciertas criaturas que son visibles -no completas- a los ojos humanos y esa forma tu ya la encontraste por ti solo.-Hizo una pausa y me miro como queriendo que yo asintiera o negara pero yo solo la miraba fijamente queriendo saber más y ella asintió por los dos- Como esa frase dice :"_Los ojos son la entrada al alma_", los ojos de aquellos seres no reflejan lo que miran si no aquel lugar que es considerado su hogar el lugar al cual sus almas pertenecen.

-Y dime aguelita ¿Cómo llegaron aquí aquellos seres?-

-Hay muchas conclusiones pero la que yo he aceptado es la del Gran Árbol de la vida Yggdrasil-

-¡Ikuto!-llamo mi madre- Es hora de irnos

-¿Me la contaras algún día aguelita?-

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora, ve con tus padres- corrí hasta el coche y antes de entrar di media vuelta y sacudí mi brazo despidiéndome de aquella anciana sonriente que nunca más volví a ver.

Cuando volví a la realidad ella aun seguía mirándome fijamente con aquellos hermosos ojos, ella suspiro y siguió cocinando mientras yo aun seguía parado en la entrada de la cocina.

-La cena ya esta lista, si quieres servirte estas en todo tu derecho. Ahora si me permites…- dijo cuando ya había apagado la cocina y limpiado sus manos

-¿Qué harás?- le dije cuando vi que se ponía una especie de capucha

-Salir y por cierto, ni se te ocurra seguirme- luego de eso desapareció por la puerta principal y yo me quede una vez más petrificado pensando en si la seguía o mejor comía y me iba a dormir. Bueno obviamente decidí seguirla cómo aquella frase dice "_La curiosidad mato al gato_".

La seguí por la playa, el bosque y las cabañas hasta que ella entro a lo que se podría llamar la cocina trasera del comedor principal. Por una ventana cerrada vi como la encargada entraba a la cocina y la abrazaba cariñosamente y ella correspondía al abrazo y sonreía. Conversaron por un buen rato, más bien converso Fujjisaki-san por un buen rato ya que parecía que la estuviera regañando por la forma en que miraba el piso. La volvió a abrazar y luego salió por la puerta y yo tuve que esconderme en un arbusto que había debajo de la venta, segundos después mi compañera abrió la ventana.

-¿Por qué…?- suspiro-¿Por qué no sales mejor de ahí o acaso estas esperando a que salga para que me vuelvas a seguir?- me sorprendí, no por el hecho de que me hubiera hecho salir si no porque se dio cuenta de que la seguía.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que…?-.

-¿Me seguías?-dijo terminando mi frase -Como no iba a darme cuenta si tu estomago rugía cada maldito milisegundo- me dijo como si fuero lo más obvio de todo el mundo.- Ven entra - Como perro muerto de hambre acepte la sugerencia.

-Espera un momento- comenzó a sacar millones de ingredientes y lentamente empezó a hacer pasteles, unos de chocolate con naranja, otros de frutilla con vainilla, manzana con limón y otras mezclas muy sabrosas. Trabajaba con dedicación, sus movimientos armónicos como si fuera algo cotidiano.

Las horas pasaban y pasan hasta que por fin estuvieron terminados.

-¿Por qué tantos?- ella se dirigió al lavamanos para limpiarse las manos.

-Porque son para mañana en la mañana, para los que desayunan en el campamento- respondió sacándose las manos- Puedes sacar uno, te recomiendo aquellos de chocolate bañados en caramelo de naranja con relleno de mermelada de durazno - dijo con indiferencia. Tome el que me dijo y me lo comí, y otra vez aquella sensación gratificante vino a mí, ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía ser tan maravilloso?

-Ten- me extendió un pañuelo, la mire con cara de duda- Es para que te limpies, tienes mermelada aquí- dijo señalando la comisura de sus carnosos y apetecibles labios con su dedo índice.

-¿No crees que yo debería ser el frio de la historia?- pregunte de repente.

-¿Solo porque eres hombre?, Ha, en este caso…-miro hacia arriba y coloco el dedo índice en su barbilla-…eres el pervertido que le gusta acostarse con las que se encuentra por su camino- dijo con simpleza.

- Tuchè- dije socarronamente.-Volvamos a casa- le indique parándome.

-Está bien-paso de largo sin mirarme y abrió la puerta. Y de nuevo me quede estático mirando cada movimiento que interpretaba con aquel cuerpo de porcelana.

-¿Acaso no bienes o vas a seguir parado con la boca abierta?...Por cierto, te estás comiendo una mosca-. Y efectivamente tenía una mosca dentro de mi boca, la escupí como pude y me limpie con mi mano la lengua. Escuche risas provenientes de ella, la mire y estaba muerta de la risa.

-Debiste haber visto tu cara…jajajajajajaja-y por primera vez, en todo el día, sonreía para mí, solo para mí. Cuando termino de reír mostraba una sonrisa radiante y angelical que la hacía verse como un verdadero y único ángel.-Vamos baka, es hora de volver- dijo extendiendo su mano sin mirarme y volviendo a su forma fría.

-¿Esas palabras no debí haberlas dicho yo?- pregunte divertido ya que ella se parecía más al hombre de la historia.

-No, y no seas machista y comienza a caminar-dijo tomándome de la mano. Salimos y aun estaba oscuro pero pronto llegaría el tiempo del amanecer. Caminos por un largo rato, estábamos a unos pocos metros de la cabaña cuando ella paro súbitamente y sin querer choque con su espalda.

-¿No crees que es hermoso…el amanecer?- y justo en ese mismo momento los rayos del sol golpearon contra mi rostro. Mire así donde mi compañera lo hacía y mi sorprendí de aquella vista pura y cálida, luego de unos cuantos segundos gire mi rostro hacia ella y la impresión que me dio fue realmente extraña. Ella miraba embobada lo que hace instantes atrás observaba y además de eso, gruesas gotas surgían de sus ojos y se escabullían al final de sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sus labios se entreabrieron y con una voz llenas de dolor pronuncio-_"Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente"_.

-William Shakespeare- Se giro así mí y me sonrió de una forma que me desgarro el corazón.

Aquello que veían mis ojos no podía llamarse de ninguna manera sonrisa. Dolor, tristeza, ansiedad, soledad y tantos sentimientos expresados en aquellos ojos ámbares ocasionaron que mi corazón se aprisionara y que, de alguna manera u otra, llorara.

No pude evitar abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas queriendo protegerla de aquella oscuridad que la envolvía y la aprisionaba como ave enjaulada.

-"_El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia"- _Esas palabras salieron solas de mi boca y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que había expresado anteriormente, yo no tenía ningún derecho a decirlo ya que ni siquiera la conocía lo suficiente

-William Shakespeare-dijo en un susurro por poco inaudible.

Levanto su rostro y me quedaron mirando fijamente aquellos luceros que comenzaron a hipnotizarme, me estaba acercando poco a poco a su cara y cuando tan solo faltaban unos cuantos milímetros para unir nuestros labios…se desmayó.

_Autora: Bueno aquí el capítulo en el próximo empezaremos con uno nuevo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la otra semana comenzaré a publicar el otro capítulo y ah!...quiero mencionarles que esta historia ya estaba creada, la hice yo por diversas razones y ahora solo la adapto a un Amuto...Espero que comenten!_


	4. Muy Lejos del Cielo Parte 1

**2**

**Muy lejos del cielo**

-Me gusta aquel sonido que creas cuando lloras- me dijo aquel cuervo negro de ojos carmín que siempre se posa fuera de mi jaula.

-Vete de aquí- le dije mientras aprisionaba mas mis piernas contra mi pecho.

-Vamos, es un deleite ver como un _Caído_ llora de dolor- mis lagrimas se hicieron más gruesas con aquellas palabras.

-Desaparece-dije en un susurro por poco inaudible. Truenos se escucharon por todo el lugar resonando como eco en mis oídos.

-Vaya, vaya- aquel pajarraco se abalanzó contra mi jaula y cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra las rejas se evaporo y apareció frente mío como un humano-Recuerda que estas muy lejos del cielo.

-Desaparece- repetí una vez más.

-Vamos linda, tu sabes perfectamente que no puedes desaparecerme- dijo tomando mi mentón haciéndome mirar aquellos fríos y macabros ojos inyectados de sangre.

-Que seas parte de mi no implica que no pueda aislarte- dije mirándole desafiante.

-No me hagas reír, sabes que si los tres no estamos juntos perderías todo-.

-A mi no me metas en tus asuntos-dijo aquel canario blanco de entre las sombras - Si tu no existieras nosotros podríamos ser felices- Al salir de la oscuridad se transformó en un humano mostrando aquellos ojos completamente dorados llenos de sentimientos-.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de estar en este cuerpo ni como tú lo tienes-dijo apuntándole.

-Por favor, déjenme sola-.

Los dos se evaporaron y aparecieron fuera de la jaula. Antes de marcharse volando por aquel cielo que siempre se mantenía triste, ambos se dieron vuelta y me miraron fijamente.

-No olvides el porqué de tu existencia- dijeron los dos al unisonó.

-¡Lárguense!-les grite tomando mi cabeza con mis manos por el inmenso dolor que tenia. Las espinas comenzaron a enroscarse en las rejitas de la jaula consumiéndome en la oscuridad y no dejándome ver el cielo. Los truenos resonaron, los rayos aparecieron colándose su luz por unos espacios de la jaula y el sonido de la lluvia sonó pasivamente calmando mi corazón y llevándome a los brazos del sueño que ya estaba soñando.

Al despertar pude ver el banco techo de mi habitación y pude decir certeramente que ya no estaba soñando, mire hacia la ventana y vi que era de noche. Un sonido alarmo todos mis sentidos y sin pensarlo me levante preparada a lo que sea que venía, de repente la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a mi compañero con una bandeja de comida, mis piernas tambalearon y caí directa al suelo.

-Aun estas débil- dijo levantándome con sumo cuidado –Después de todo has dormido casi una semana-.

-Puedo sola no necesito tu ayuda- le dije mirándolo con desprecio.

-Si lo necesitas apenas puedes mantenerte parada- dijo mirándome severo.

-Solo suéltame- quite su agarre de solo un tirón y fue con tal fuerza que él choco contra la pared y yo caí directo a la cama. Me paré, tomé mi bata y salí de la casa.

_Nota: He aquí el segundo capítulo de "The Color of Sky" gracias a todas las personas que han comentado hasta ahora y aquellos la han leído, puede que haste l momento noo haya ningun hecho interesante y que digamos no es la mejor historia, aún así gracias a todos por leerla._

_Aquí se despedide Hikari-desu!~_


	5. Muy Lejos del Cielo Parte 2

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esta chica? Comportándose diferente en cada momento.

Aun puedo recordar su lindo rostro en la noche brillando bajo la luz de la luna mientras dormía plácidamente en su cama, realmente parecía un ángel, pero… hay algo que me incomoda. ¿Se puede llorar mientras uno duerme? y demás ¿llorar sangre?

Salí a buscarla después de 15 minutos de que ella hubiera salido y no la encontré en la cocina, le pregunte a la administradora y ella solo me dijo que me despreocupara y que me fuera a la cabaña. Como no tenía otra opción lo hice. ¿En donde se encontraba? Era la única pregunta que podía articularme pero algo llamo mi atención, más allá de la cabaña se divisaba un muelle y fue ahí cuando algo en mi cerebro se encendió y salí corriendo directamente hacia allá. Por fin la había encontrado y se encontraba sentada en una gran roca un poco más allá del muelle dándome la espalda, con su cabello moviéndose dócilmente, su fina piel siendo iluminada por los pocos rayos del sol y con aquella seria calma que la caracterizaba.

-¿Qué es la felicidad?- dijo rompiendo el hielo.

-No lo sé, jamás la he sentido ni buscado- y otra vez silencio. Decidí también romper el hielo- ¿Como es no sentir nada?-.

-Solitario…- ella miraba cuidadosamente el cielo, como deseando alcanzarlo, pero parecía tan sujeta a esa roca, tan enjaulada en su mundo que le era imposible.

-Cuando era pequeño, un cierto día, callo una pluma justo en mis manos- empecé a hablar solo por ganas de hacerlo y aunque ella parecía ida estaba completamente atenta a mí- creí que era un ángel, ya que según mi abuela, criaturas puras como ellas existían…aun, pero escondidos ante la ceguedad de la gente ignorante. Por muchos años fui sometido ante una oscura realidad consumiéndome en un profundo abismo pero gracias a tan delicada joya pude encontrar la salida y aunque todavía no pueda alcanzarla ya me siento más libre del dolor.- solo silencio recibí de ella y por alguna razón me sentí aliviado, tal vez fue porque no me llamo infantil ni tampoco soñador o perdedor, ni siquiera menciono el hecho de que yo creyera en criaturas que ante muchos ojos no existen, solo silencio y nada más.

-El cielo se encuentra muy lejos hoy- eso llamo mi atención.

-¿Cómo que lejos?- pregunte totalmente confundido.

Ella se paro, giro hacia mí y en el acto los rayos del sol chocaron hermosamente contra su figura- Como un niño se acerca a la realidad y se aleja de la ficción- dijo ella mirándome fijamente.

Después nos quedamos en un completo silencio, un silencio en donde solo se podía escuchar el pasivo chocar de la marea contra el muelle y las rocas y el dulce viento acariciándonos.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto- le dije

-Hinamori Amu- respondió ella

Así nos quedamos hasta el anochecer cuando nos regresamos a la cabaña y yo tuve que conformarme en dormir en el frio e incomodo sofá.

Paso un mes y yo ya era el más popular del campamento, no solo por mi físico, sino, por ser bueno en todas las actividades.

Amu desaparecía siempre y jamás la veía en las actividades. Volvía en la noche cuando ya la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo y se iba cuando exactamente cuando el amanecer se avecinaba entre las montañas.

Ya era de noche y estaba completamente gastado, ganar las carreras de canotaje 3 veces seguidas no era tan fácil como parecía. Salí a tomar un poco de aire y cuando estaba entre el bosque escuche el llanto de un bebé. Como sabueso buscando al zorro que se le había escapado seguí el sonido adentrándome en las profundidades del bosque y cuando el llanto se hizo lo bastante fuerte me encontré con la grata sorpresa de un claro que estaba hermosamente iluminado por la luna y que en el medio de este se encontraba una cabaña que tenía grandes ventanales a su alrededor dejándome ver una figura esbelta, fina y delgada cargando un bulto entre sus brazos. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando...

_Bueno aquí termina otra parte. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y espero que Sui-AliRs, Kiriha-chan y todos los demas lectores siguan disfrutando de esta historia. Puede que no sea muy buena, ni muy interesante pero es por lo menos un mundo...un mundo que exist en esta realidad que algunas veces la puede tornar confusa. Espero sus comentarios! Ya ne~desu! ^-^_


	6. Muy Lejos del Cielo Parte 3

**Perdonenme! LES PIDO MUCHAS DSCULAPAS...esque tengo otro usuario y tenia que terminar esa maldita historia ¬-¬ y por casos estupidos subi una equivocada...PERDONENME!...BUENO AQUI VA LA VERDADERA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA... y perdon! -.**

...Una voz…no…un sonido dulce, delicado, pasivo, cariñoso y amable llego a mis oídos haciéndome paralizar al instante. Conocía esa melodía, ¿cómo olvidarla?, si mi abuela me la cantaba cada vez que lloraba. Pero esto no era nada parecido, el idioma con el cual ella cantaba no era ni español ni japonés, ni siquiera ingles. Cerré mis ojos tratando de entender pero pude darme cuenta que no había nada que entender porque lo que yo escuchaba era el lenguaje de los ángeles.

Deje que la melodía sonara y me envolviera en una calida sensación como sanándome y curándome de todo mal y preocupación que afectara mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma. Fue ahí cuando pude darme cuenta de que ese sentimiento ya lo había experimentado y eso solo signficaba una cosa.

Traté de ser lo más silencio posible y entre a la cabaña y ahí, parada, dandome la espalda estaba ella, la que me quitaba suspiros, la que me hacía estar en mi mundo, la que me envolvía en su calidéz, ella y nadie más que ella. Realmente que es bella y con ese bebé en sus brazos parece un madre muy buena.

-Que hermosa- se me escapó sin querer deteniendo repentinamente su cantar.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó ella mirandome directamente con aquellos ojos como el sol que enloquecen.

-Que hermosa es la canción- dije tratando de jutificarme. Más silencio.- Emmm...y ¿quién es?- apunté con mi dedo al bebé que estaba entre sus brazos.

-Es Ami, la hija de la encargada-

-Puedo...

-¿Cargarla?- Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente a Ami y eso me pareció lo más maravilloso del mundo, con mucho cuidado la depositó entre mis brazos, la pequeña me sonrió y con una de sus manitos tomo uno de mis mechones y lo tiró fuertemente causando que gritara de dolor. Una sonora carcajada resonó entre el silencio del tiempo, Amu y Ami se reían de mí y mis ojos prendados a ellas se abrian a mas no poder. ¿Cuánta belleza oculta hay en este mundo?...o será que...No, no lo creo, aunque...Sólo quizas no seán de este mundo.

-Oye Ikuto- habló interrumpiendo todo pensamiento-... ¿te sabes Etóile?- claro que me la sabía, esa era la canción que me canataba mi abuelita antes de dormir.

Asentí.

-¿Me ayudarías a cantarla?- preguntó con una sonrisa radiente en su rostro.

Como decirle que no, si con esas sonrisa te roba el corazón. Vaya...realmente me he enamorado y no de cualquier persona, si no, del más dulce, bello y misterioso ángel que mis ojos han visto.

Canté. No. Cantamos

¿Más maravilloso?...Imposible.

La melodía resonaba por todo el lugar , armoniosa, solo nosotros dos...bueno, también Ami.

No sé como pero él movió algo en mi corazón, algo que supestamente ya estaba muerto. Su voz, aquella voz amable, fina, y gruesa hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. Sus ojos, azules como el mar me hipnotizaban, me hacian...¿sentir? Sentimientos, vaya que preciosos. En todos estos **siglos** que he vivido no había sentido algo igual, ni siquiera cuando estaba **dormida.**

Nuestra canción resonaba hermosamente, el viento llevaba nuestras notas más allá del horizonte. Nos enviolvía y nos...

-_¿Qué piensas hacer?- _**¿Qué?**

-_¿Nos vas a dejar?- _**¿Dejarlos?**

_-No puedes deshacerte de nosotros-. _**¡Callaos!**

**-**_Recuerda cual es tu deber- _**¡Basta!**

-_Y no olvides JAMÁS que estás __**Muy lejos del Cielo**__-._

_-_¡Déjenme!...Por favor...¡Basta!¡Los odio...LOS ODIO!- los odio, los odio, los odio.

Ella se tomaba fuertemente la cabeza como tratando de quitarse un dolor de encima, sus piernas temblaban y apenas se mantenía en pie, sus gritos cada vez se hacían más débiles y se tranqulizaba...o eso era lo que yo veía, porque cuando quize ponerle una mano en su hombro, la alejo rapidamente de un manotazo y me miró con odio... y sus ojos, sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo carmesí, llenos de sangre, de pensa, sufrimiento.

-_Ahora...atácalo- _**No quiero**

**-**_¿Acaso prefieres atacar a esa bebé?-_** Mmmm...**

-_Vamos, atácalo- _**Perdoname Angel**

Me avalancé hacia él, le quite el bebé de lo brazos y con una extraña delicadeza lo arrojé a una cuna que estaba al lado del piano. Ese acto me pemitió atacar libremente a Ikuto.

Sus ojos...aquellos hermoso y dorados ojo ya no lo eran. Manchados de sangre, sedientos y furiosos ojos carmín me miraban con gran odio. Ese pequeño cuerpo tan delicado y puro se estaba manchando por mi propia sangre. Mi sangre completamente sucia.

-Si realmente quieres recuperarla no te acerques más a ella- dijo una voz varonil saliendo de los labios de Amu.

La miré totalmente confundido, no podía creer de que aquel hermsos ángel saliera un voz llena de odio, ira y muchas cosas tan malas.

De repente salió volando y desapareció entre las tinieblas de la noche.

Cargue a la bebé hasta la cabaña y la cuide toda la noche. Si la cuidé, porque en toda la noche no podía olvidar esa mirada, esa mirada llena de sed de sangre. Si mal no recuerdu antes de quedarme profundamente dormido dos ojos carmín aparecierón y luego se esfumarón.

Los rayos del sol me molestaban, la cama se sentia demasiado dura. Cuando abrí mis ojos pude darme cuenta de que en realidad no era mi cama si no el piso y además que estaba manchado con sangre. Lo recordé todo, como ÉL se apoderó de mi cuerpo y me hizo atacar a Ikuto.

No quería estar más viendo mi sangre. Me dirigí a mi habitación y acurrucados Ami e Ikuto dormian placidamente. Saqué mi capucha y tomé delicadamente a Ami. La llevé al Comedor Central y se la entregué a la encargada, ella al verme ahogó un grito.

-¿Otra vez?- dijo un poco sorpendida pero cmprendiendo.

Asentí.

-Ikuto- me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y trato de calmarce.

-¿Él lo sabe?-.

-No todo-.

-Bien, pues entonces hay que cambairlo de cabaña-.

_Wiiiii! al fin aparecí, Bueno respondiendole a un anóimo: Querido anónimo, hay muchas razón por las cuales no hago tan largos estos capitulos, una de ellas es que si son más cortos terminan interesanmente, y otra es porque no tengo el tiempopara terminarlo ty piensa eu tambien debo termianrlo para mi escuela. Gracias por la sugerencia la tendré en cuanta. Sui-AliRs tranquila ya pronto se sabrá la verdad. Bueno gracias a todos por comentar. Nos veremos en otro capítulo._


	7. Muy Lejos del Cielo Parte 4

_**Hace mucho tiempo que esta parte estaba terminada pero por problemas de...bueno, principalmente tonterías, fue eliminada de mi computadora y digamos que reescribirla fue mucho más difícil que escribirla. Perdónenme aquellos seguidores de esta historia y en caso de que se les este haciando tediosamente aburrida, dejenla, no los obligaré a seguir algo que no desean (por si se dieron cuenta estoy en estado algo depresivo) Gracias a TODOS los que han leído, comentado y seguido esta histotia, se los agradesco de corazón. Ahora les dejo la continuación. Ah! Aclaraciones, en caso de que haya nombres distintos: Angela es Amu, Angel: Ikuto, la encargada es Nadeshiko. Recuerden que esta es una adaptacion de una historia creada por mi sin fines de lucro.**_

Por un momento sentí una punzada en el corazón como si intentaran enterrarme un cuchillo en él. ¡Diablos!...como lo odio, odio no conocer lo que me pasa...estos...estos...estos sentimientos ¡como los odio!

-¿Te encariñaste con él?- me preguntó Nadeshiko mirandome con un toque de preocupación.

Agaché la mirada.

Realmente, ¿qué es lo que siento?

-_¿Tú?,¿sentir?, ¡ja!, no me hagas reír- _**¿Podrias alguna vez dejarme en paz?**-_ ¿Por qué debería?. Recuerda que yo soy tú y tú eres yo, siempre estaré contigo ya sea así lo desees o no._

_-Deberías igualemnte dejarla tranquila-._

_-Tu mejor guarda silencio porque los tres estamos en las mismas condiciones- __**solo necesito unos minutos para pensar ¿si?**_

_-Haz lo que quieras._

Miré directamente a los ojos de la encargada y con voz firme y segura le hiba a decir que...

Su celular sonó.

-¿Aló?, si, entendido, muy bien...Ten, el señor Tsukiyomi desea hablar contigo Amu-.

-Al fin despiertas- dijo mirándome con esa expresión helada.

Me quede hipnotizado con sus ojos, sus ojos fríos que no reflejaban nada, ni siquiera el brillo del sol. ¿Cómo rayos una persona podía ser asi? Mi mano se movió sola y acaricio su mejilla, quería saber si verdaderamente veía a un ángel o solo era una ilusión.

-Mi ángel- susurre sin querer, un susurro que Amu no pudo evitar escuchar pero que aún así me siguío mirando tranquilamente.

-Será mejor que desayunes, estás muy débil…además aun estás con fiebre-dijo posando sus labios en mi frente. Una cálida sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo e inundó mi corazón y por primera vez en mi vida me sonroje.

-¿Qué me pasó?-pensé tratando de recordar pero un dolor se asomo en mi cabeza

- Te desmayaste cuando volvías del Comedor principal-dijo a pocos sentimentros de mi rostro, no pude evitar mirar sus labios y una tentación recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero ella leyó mis intenciones y se alejó rápidamente de mi.

-Te ayudare a sobrevivir en este campamento, tu padre me llamo, me dijo que no te permitiera coquetear con ninguna mujer y eso me incluye, también serás cambiado de cabaña, a cambio tú tienes que ayudarme a perfeccionar mi tocada con el violín…te lo advierto no te enamores de mi si lo haces quien sabe que cosas porían pasar- me cayó un balde de agua fría…mi padre le dijo…pero…no menciono nada sobre la boda- Si lo sé, te casaras con esa tal…como se llame- ¿esta chica puede leer mentes?- No, no puedo…solo que tus expresiones me dan a conocer lo que estas pensando. Bueno ¿aceptas o no?-.

-No acepto- dije rápidamente.

-¿Por qué?- su cara mostro confusión, no, frustración.

-Porque ya me enamore de ti- dije tomándola entre mis brazos.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- se zafó rápidamente de mí y pude observar su cara descompuesta, llena de cólera- ¿Intentas seducirme?, para que ¿Para que sea tu calientacamas?... ¡ERES IGUAL QUE ESE HOMBRE!- llevo velozmente sus manos a su boca y su mirada mostro miedo y la mía confusión.

-¿Ese hombre?-pregunté confundido.

-Me voy- se levanto rápidamente para ir a la puerta pero yo la sostuve.

-¡Te dije que no me tocaras!- dijo enfurecida.

-No lo haré hasta que me digas quien es "ese" hombre-.

-Ese hombre es alguien que no te importa- dijo apuñalandome con la mirada

-Si me importa- la miré fimemente

-Pues a mi no y si me permites...- de un brusco movimiento hizo que la soltara-...tengo que alejarme de ti.

-_Muy bien hecho- __**ni me lo digas **__- ¿Cómo se sintio romperle el corazón?_

El atardecer era hermoso, me senté cerca del mar para disfrutarlo y grusas lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro, tan frías que quemaban.

-¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? Las mismas palabras, los mismos movimientos, todo, lo único que cambia es la persona ¿Cuánto má daño tendré que hacerme para ser feliz?- el llanto cada vez era más fuerte, no podía evitarlo.

-_¿Qué es la felicidad?_

_-Supongo que cuando no te dañan o cuando sonries- me dijo aquel niño_

_-Pero hay sonrisas falsas y hay daños que deben hacerse para ser feliz_

_-Entonces no lo sé...y tú ¿Qué crees qué es la felicidad?- me miró fijamente esperando atentamente mi respuesta_

_-Creo que es...como tomar chocolate caliente en un día de invierno, sentir esa cálidez recorrer tu ser, o como recordar la infancia cuando te sientes con energía y no importa como este el día tu quieres jugar, divertirte, vivir.- Miré como las nubes comenzaban a dispersarce y la lluvia sesaba._

_-¿la encontraremos?- me miró interrogante_

_-¿Quieres que la busquemos...juntos?- me paré y le extendí mi mano. En ese momento cuando pude ver su rotro desde arriba pude percatarme de que poseía uno hermosos ojos zafiro._

_**Zafiro...**_

Los rayos del sol me cegaron. Solo sentía como las lágrimas se derramaban lentamente por mis mejillas, ahora, sonrojadas. Me miré en el agua y en mi reflejo pude ver como mis ojos, aquellos que parecían puertas de acero, recuperaban ese brillo de mi niñez. Corrí, corrí hacia él, esperando que me recordara.


End file.
